carnsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nathan Jones
Owned by Carn |-|Magical Info= |-|Other Info= |style="width: 45%"| |- |} History Nathan Jones was abandoned by his parents at Lil Bundles doorstep when he was a newborn. According to the healers, he couldn't have been more than 6 hours old. It was likely that he was born then delivered to Lil Bundles doorstep on the same day. So Nathan grew up with no family whatsoever. This would play into his 'I've got nothing to lose' personality later on in life. Growing up Nathan made plenty of friends with the orphanage children and was fairly well behaved. No more troublesome than the average child. His first sign of magic was rather simple. He made some crumbs around his mouth disappear when the orphanage worker caught him eating cookies that he shouldn't have been. His Hogwarts letter arrived on his eleventh birthday and he was off to Hogwarts. He was sorted into _________ upon his arrival. Once there... Nathan started pushing boundaries. Not pranking or anything like that, just exploring. He was found in many places he shouldn't have been. By the end of his third year he had found every secret passage in Hogwarts, and he used them. He had a tendency for sneaking out at night to meet a girl, and he became a notorious playboy. Nathan was charming, smart and very good at Quidditch. He played seeker for his house team and never lost a match fifth year and onwards. Once he graduated Hogwarts, Nathan went to play for the Falmouth Falcons, a notoriously violent team. Nathan developed a rough style of play when racing for snitch and was known for using shoulder challenges to knock his opponent off course. He played for the Falcon until he was 35 years old when he suffered from an accident during a match. Nathan shoulder challenged the seeker from the Appleby Arrows. He was shoulder charged in return and knocked from his broom. He was twenty-five feet in the air. He landed on his knee shattering it entirely. He would never play again. For the next five years he worked as the manager for the Falcons. On his fortieth birthday he was offered a new job. The head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Nathan accepted this offer which is where he currently works. Personality Nathan, or Nate as he used to be known as when he was a child is the very definition of a free spirit. He doesn't like to be told what he can and can't do. In fact if you tell him he'll do exactly that. It's an annoying habit of his that he can't break. He craves adventure and danger which may be why he enjoyed playing professional quidditch so much. He took risks that other players were to afraid to take. Of course it did cost him in the end, as he can no longer play, but he does just fine as the Head of Magical Games and Sports. Nathan is extremely hard-working, always pouring 100% into everything he does. There's a switch to Nathan. It's either off or on, it's only off when he's asleep, and you're gonna have a hell of a time waking him up. He can sleep through just about anything. Since he works so hard during the day, when he's out, he is out. He's also a very charming and witty man, he's a delight to talk to and he seems to be the eternal bachelor. He's got absolutely nothing to hold him back... other than his knee injury. He doesn't let that stop him from having fun however. As he grew up an orphan he has no family to care for, and can't seem to hold down a relationship either. His reasoning is that he just hasn't found the right person. It's possible that Nathan could be scared to open up to people. Family Relationships Family= |-|Friends= |-|Acquaintances= |-|Enemies= Classes OWLs= |-|NEWTs= Appearance Details= |-|Extra Images= Credit to Carn for coding. Credit to Brocky and Tiger for Inspiration.